


steven goes to burger king

by Marbll_McDibble



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Help, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-15 20:48:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14797709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marbll_McDibble/pseuds/Marbll_McDibble
Summary: steven goes to burger king





	steven goes to burger king

Pearl decided it would be a good idea to take steven and the others to burger king, she didn't eat herself but she thought it would be fun for everyone else.  
"Aw yeah!" steven exclaimed when they entered, immediately going to the built in playground for the kids. Despite being 14, he kept shrinking so he was okay to go.

Upon entering with steven's food, pearl was met to the sight of lettuce everywhere, people stepping in it and not caring.  
and steven was up at the top of the playground, jumping around to his full extent.

and then he fell.  
his floating powers weren't working  
pearl was frozen, and amethyst and garnet were in the other room.  
"STEVEN!"  
the playground went so high, so unbelievably high.  
Steven landed and died instantly.  
pearl broke down.  
she couldn't do anything.  
this was wrong, so wrong. this shouldn't have happened.

but it did  
and pearl lost every part of rose that was left.  
she summoned her sword, and made a brash decision  
she drove it through herself.  
she couldn't deal with this.  
it was over.


End file.
